


Dulces sueños

by xLutensia



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?, no hay explicación para esto sinceramente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLutensia/pseuds/xLutensia
Summary: Una tarde de picnic en Mitakihara.
Relationships: Tomoe Mami/Original Character





	Dulces sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Tal y como dice la tag, no hay explicación posible para esto.  
> Kuri, y por extensión Geiral, es una creación de [@cuchaunpinguino](https://twitter.com/cuchaunpinguino).

Cuando terminan apenas está entrando la tarde. Todavía es temprano, todavía cuentan con varias horas antes de tener que volverse al centro de la ciudad, o a donde les dirijan sus pasos. Con un trabajo como el suyo, uno nunca puede estar seguro.

Kuri deja escapar un suspiro satisfecho, frotándose suavemente el vientre con una mano mientras Mami, un poco más allá, está recogiendo los restos de su comida.

—Geiral parece apasionante —comenta, dejando a un lado la cesta con sus pertenencias para que ocuparan el mínimo espacio—. Todavía me parece un poco inverosímil todo esto de los diferentes mundos, pero la verdad es que, sabiéndolo, no me importaría visitarlos.

—¡Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente! —Kuri estira ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza, desentumeciéndose los músculos—. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría y conozco a un par de personas con las que seguro que te llevarías bien.

El chico deja caer los brazos y, tras ello, a sí mismo con un sonoro bostezo. Se estira cuan largo es sobre la manta de picnic, sus pies asomando fuera de ella y aplastando la hierba.

Están en una de las colinas que rodean Mitakihara que, en esta época empiezan a florecer lentamente. Es uno de los lugares favoritos de Mami para pasar el día fuera, más allá del centro comercial de turno, así que han aprovechado un sábado aparentemente tranquilo para comer fuera.

Mami le observa con una mueca de simpatía.

—¿Cansado?

—No, qué va, sólo… —Otro bostezo le interrumpe, a lo que ella simplemente sonríe alzando una ceja—. Bueno, quizá un poco. Es que con lo lleno que estoy y el calorcito que hace, me está entrando la modorra.

—Las Brujas se han portado un poco regular con nosotros esta semana —responde Mami, negando ligeramente con la cabeza—. Hacía tiempo que no estaban tan revolucionadas. Es una lástima que vuelvan a las andadas.

Han pasado los últimos cuatro días o bien de cacería hasta altas horas de la madrugada o bien levantándose bastante antes de que saliera el sol. No podía culpar al aventurero por estar agotado.

—¿Que esto pasa a menudo? —pregunta él, un deje de sorpresa en su voz. De nuevo, suspira, cerrando los ojos en el proceso—. ¿Cómo aguantas el tipo?

Mami se ríe entre dientes y Kuri no puede evitar que se le curven los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cuestión de costumbre, supongo. Tengo varios años a la espalda, a fin de cuentas.

El silencio se apodera de la escena y Kuri se mantiene con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los apacibles rayos del sol en la cara, hasta que percibe la presencia de la Puella Magi a su lado. Gira la cabeza entreabriendo un ojo, su nariz casi rozando las rodillas de ella.

—¿Pasa algo?

Mami niega con la cabeza y apoya una mano en su hombro, instándole a erguirse. Él obedece, aunque confuso, y cuando está a medio camino de sentarse, la rubia se desliza detrás de él y con la mano que tiene en su hombro, tira de él con suavidad para tumbarle de nuevo.

—Aprovecha para descansar mientras puedas. Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitaremos ponernos en marcha y podría ser peligroso que no estés en tus plenas facultades por culpa del sueño.

Kuri la mira, dubitativo, pero no hace nada por levantarse de su regazo.

—Supongo, ¿pero no era el plan bajar a la ciudad en un rato?

De nuevo, ella se ríe entre dientes. Con suavidad, Mami cuela sus dedos entre los castaños mechones de Kuri, encontrando la banda de sus goggles y la desliza con suavidad, quitándoselos y posándolos a su lado.

—Como si no hubiera tiempo para eso en cualquier otro momento —le replica, casi en un susurro—. No te preocupes, tú duerme. Te despertaré si pasa algo o si se hace tarde.

Sin mucho espacio para protestas, ni ganas tampoco de protestar, el aventurero se deja estar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Lo último de lo que es consciente antes de caer dormido es del manso tarareo de Mami.


End file.
